What is Pokemon and Miscrits
Pokémon and Miscrits are two games that are quite similar to each other despite Miscrits being a Flash game rather than a whole franchise. Pokemon Pokémon is a well-known franchise owned by Nintendo and started out being a manga. Pokémon (or pocket monsters in japan) are monsters that have control of certain element depending on what type they are and what level they are at e.g. Pikachu will learn the electric type move Thunder at level 50. The highest level a Pokémon can reach is level 100 which then it will be the strongest it can be. There is also "Legendary Pokémon" which you will find either by: going through the games progression, exploring old areas to go to new areas that you could not access before beating the Champion and in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (ORAS) you can find a vast amount by finding "Mirage Spots". Pokémon can only learn 4 moves which can be used in or out of battles depending on the move (Cut can be used outside of battle to cut down small bushes) you can use all moves in a battle either against a trainer or on a wild Pokémon. There are 3 types of moves: Physical, Special or Status. Physical move make direct contact to the opposing Pokémon (though some don't make physical contact they still do physical damage e.g. Earthquake), Special attack do not make contact with the Pokémon and makes contact with the opposing Pokémon without using the Pokémon’s body e.g. Flamethrower, Status moves does not damage the opposing Pokémon when you use them (depending on what Status move you use), they can either raise your Pokémon’s stats, lower the opposing Pokémon or affect everyone. All 3 types of move and affect your Pokémon, the opposing Pokémon or all the Pokémon in the current battle. most Pokémon (except Legendary Pokémon) can evolve into a much more powerful, different looking Pokémon with the same typing (some could add a second type to them e.g. when charmeleon evolves into Charizard it gains the flying type to it to become a Fire/Flying type), some Pokémon evolve by either using special stones, levelling them, giving them a certain item and level up, level up at a certain type of day, trading them to other player, trading them to a player with the Pokémon holding a certain item or by high friendship with the Pokémon. Pokémon has even got some spin off titles such as: Pokémon Shuffle, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon etc. Some Pokémon can even change their form (not evolve) by either: using a key item in your backpack in the game once the item has been received, holding a certain item (mega stone, orb etc.) or by using certain moves in battle. There are 17 types in the Pokémon world that Pokémon can be and they are: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Rock, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Bug, Ghost, Fairy, Steel, Poison, Psychic and Ground. Miscrits Miscrits is a Facebook game that is owned by Broken Bulb Studio and us very similar to Pokémon except they can keep all their moves when they reach levels that they learn new moves on, all Miscrits evolve 3 times (the final one is classed as a fourth evolution as the first form is classed as a first evolution) and the highest level they can reach up to is level 35. All Miscrits evolve in the same way which is by levelling them up to 10, 20 or 30 (depends on what level it already is). there is 6 elements that Miscrits can be: Fire, Water, Nature, Earth, Lightning and Wind, only a few Miscrits have 2 of these elements but can only be two that have 2 weaknesses e.g. Fire can't be with Water and Water can't be with Nature etc. there is a lot more Miscrits than Pokémon (Pokémon only have 721 while Miscrits has 1736 Miscrits that are in their games currently). Miscrits is going to be getting a patch called Blightfall which will add some new features as well as adding new miscrits to the game. There is 2 versions of Miscrits which connect to each other and they are Sunfall Kingdom and Volcano Island. your main goal for miscrits is to capture miscrits and train them up to as strong as they can get and beat the six Elementums and restore the magic that is being drained from the world of Miscria, The Elementum's are being controlled by an evil man known as Apollo Nox.